YUNJAE - DEAD END
by Handini Ken
Summary: I'm bad with summary. This is YunJae fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

◇DEAD END◇

Main cast: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong

Author: Handini Ken

Suara-suara lembut tarikan nafas Jaejoong yang sedang tidur nyenyak, keadaan kamar yang sunyi dan gelap. Yunho menatap langit-langit kamar, matanya terbuka lebar. Ia tersenyum dalam kegelapan sementara tangannya meraba-raba permukaan meja kecik di dekatnya, mencari rokok. Yang diraihnya hanyalah bungkus yang telah kosong.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil rokok dan menyulutnya. Dari balkon villanya ia dapat melihat fajar yang telah menyingsing di ufuk timur.

"Yunho," terdengar suara Jaejoong memanggilnya,.hampir berbisik.

Ia berpaling tapi tak dapat melihatnya dalam kegelapan. "Ya, ada apa Jae?"

"Buka lagi sebotol anggur," kata Jaejoong, suaranya serak karena rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya.

"Kita sudah membukanya tadi," balas Yunho.

"Tapi aku masih haus," kata Jaejoong pula manja.

Yunho tertawa perlahan. "Kau benar-benar wanita yang tidak pernah merasa puas."

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk.

"Aku tak bisa tahan kalau aku haus, bukankah begitu?"

Kembali Yunho tertawa.

"Kukira memang begitu," balasnya lalu berjalan menuju balkon.

Jaejoong keluar berjalan menuju balkon dan berhenti di belakangnya. Namun ia tidak berpaling. Jaejoong melangkah mendekatinya, tangannya meraba dada Yunho dan kepalanya disandarkan ke punggung laki-laki itu.

"Sudah hampir pagi," kata Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong mencium punggung Yunho. "Kulitmu halus dan lemut. Aku suka warna kulitmu. Kadang-kadang aku merasa heran dari mana datangnya semua kekuatan dan ketangkasan mengemudi yang kau miliki itu. Aku tidak pernah kenal pria sehebat dirimu."

Yunho tertawa perlahan, dan kemudian berpaling. "Mungkin itu semua berkat asi yang kuterima sejak kecil."

Jaejoong memandang wajah rupawan Yunho, ada sesuatu pada diri pria itu yang tak dapat ia mengerti. "Bila kau sedang bercinta denganku, mengapa kau selalu menyebut-nyebut soal mati?" tanyanya heran. "Sungguh aneh rasanya untuk menyebut-nyebut hal itu sewaktu asyik bermesraan."

"Itu memang yang disebut oleh kami. Kematian kecil," jawab Yunho tersenyum.

"Mengapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. "Mengapa justru pada saat kita bermesraan kita begitu terbuka, begitu peka dan hidup? Mengapa saat-saat indah semaxam itu kau katakan seperti saat-saat datangnya maut?"

Senyum di wajah Yunho hilang. "Apa memang bukan begitu halnya? Bukankah setiap kelahiran itu permulaan dari suatu kematian? Tidakkah kau merasa nyeri sewaktu kita 'begitu'?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa kebahagiaan yang meningkat." Ia berhenti sebentar memandang mata musang pria didepannya. "Mungkin itu perbedaan yang ada diantara kita. Mungkin itu pulalah sebabnya mengapa aku merasa bahwa ada sebagian dari dirimu yang berada jauh dan asing bagiku sekalipun kau berada dekat denganku."

"Haha..kau hanya mengada-ada saja."

"Tidak, memang demikian halnya," bantah Jaejoong cepat. "Seperti halnya sewaktu mereka menggotong tubuh penjudi itu lewat di hadapan kita. Waktu itu kau tampak aneh sekali, seolah-olah bukan dirimu yang kukenal baik. Orang itu mati, bukan?"

Jaejoong menatapnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu beranggapan demikian?" tanya Yunho tajam.

"Orang itu memang mati." bisik Jaejoong. "Aku tahu orang itu mati dari ekspresi wajahmu saat itu. Kau pun tahu bahwa dia sudah mati. Tak seorangpun kecuali aku. Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu bahwa dia sudah mati."

"Benar-benar bodoh dan lucu," ujar Jaejoong, nadanya riang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Entahlah." kata Jaejoong seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ekspresi wajahmu pada saat itu sama seperti waktu kita mulai perjalanan liburan ini, oada waktu itu kita membaca surat memuat tentang terbunuhnya seorang laki-laki di ruang pengadilan dekat kau mengambil surat-surat keterangan yang kau butuhkan itu."

Yunho membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong yang terbuka dan oleh karena itu Jaejoong tidak sempat melihat wajah pria itu berubah tegang. "Aku tak perlu membaca harian terbit besok untuk mengetahui laki-laki tadi mati terbunuh. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Entah bagaimana keadaanya di Paris." sambungnya pula.

"Maksudku di situ apakah kita akan menemui orang mati juga?"

Yunho menatapnya tajam. "Dimana-mana pun setiap hari tentu ada orang mati."

Tatapan musang tajam itu membuat Jaejoong seolah-olah tethipnotis. "Kau tentunya bukan malaikat maut, Yunnie? Bukankah begitu?"

"Nah, nah, kau semakin kacau," kata Yunho sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak sungguh-sungguh," kata Jaejoong perlahan. "Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pembunuh."

"Apa yang kemudian terjadi dengan gadis itu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup hidung bangir Jaejoong lalu mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Gadis itu mati. Ketika si pembunuh itu tahu bahwa si gadis telah tahu siapa sesungguhnya laki-laki itu, ia membawa gadis itu pergi, membawa untuk selama-lamanya." tiba-tiba Jaejoong menengadahkan kepala dan bertanya, "Apakah kau akan membawaku bersamamu, Yunho?"

Tangan Yunho yang kokoh itu membelai surai lembut Jaejoong dan berkata, "Aku akan membawamu kemana saja asalkan kita berdua." jelas Yunho sambik mencium bibir wanita didepannya dengan kasar dan memeluknya.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho yang kasar itu dan berusaha agar tangan Yunho tidak meremas dadanya.

"Yunho! Kau menyakitiku!" teriak Jaejoong kesakitan.

Yunho tidak memperdulikan teriakan itu. Ia bahkan mulai mencium leher Jaejoong yang jenjang dengan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit susu Jaejoong. Sementara tangannya terus bergerilya meremas dada Jaejoong yang hanya terlapisi kemeja milik Yunho. Ketika remasan itu semakin kuat, Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan. "Yunho! Hentikan itu! Hentikan! Sakit! Aku tak tahan rasa nyeri itu! Yunho jangan!"

"Sudah tiba saatnya untuk kau ketahui bahwa rasa nyeri itu pun mempunyai kenikmatan tersendiri," ujar Yunho, nadanya terdengar aneh seolah-olah bukan datang dari dirinya sendiri. Yunho menatapnya dan tiba-tiba saja, ia melepaskannya. Jaejoong nampak lemah dan payah. Jaejoong menarik Yunho kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Yunho, aku mencintaimu! Je T'aime Yunho!" kata Jaejoong sambil terisak.

Follow me : HandiniKen


	2. Chapter 2

◇DEAD END◇

Main cast: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong  
Author: Handini Ken

PART 2

Jaejoong tengah berdiri di atas balkon, memandang kearah luar ketika telepon berdering di kamar. Ia masuk ke kamar dan mengangkatnya.  
"Dari Paris, untuk Yunho," terdengar suara operator berkata.  
Jaejoong berteriak memanggil Yunho yang tengah berada di kamar tidur. Yunho muncul dengan pakaian renang. Ia meraih pesawat telepon dari tangan Jaejoong. "Yunho, di sini," katanya.  
Kembali terdengar suara operator berkata, "Baiklah, hubungkanlah cepat." Setelah memerintah demikian Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. "Dari Emily, sekretarisku."  
Jaejoong menganggugkan kepala dan berjalan keluar menuju balkon. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar percakapan telepon itu, yang menyangkut sebuah mobil di sirkuit. Percakapan itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Tapi Yunho tidak keluar setelah percakapan itu selesai. Ketika Jaejoong berpaling, ia melihat laki-laki itu tengah mencatat sesuatu. Oleh karena itu ia masuk kembali.  
Yunho memandang ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Maaf," katanya kemudian. "Soal bisnis, seperti biasa."  
Jaejoong balas memandangnya dan mengangguk perlahan.  
"Ini adalah hari terakhir liburan kita. Yang kupikirkan ialah betapa senangnya seandainya liburan ini baru saja kita mulai sekarang." kata Jaejoong.  
"Aku juga berpikir begitu." balas Yunho.  
"Aku jemu merasakan besok kita sudah kembali ke Paris. Alangkah senangnya kalau kita bisa terus bersama-sama disini."  
Yunho tersenyum. "Itulah sulitnya. Setiap liburan pasti berakhir."  
"Haruskah demikian?" tanya Jaejoong. Sedikitpun tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal liburan.  
Yunho tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Jaejoong, "Harus." jawabnya perlahan. "Aku harus mengurusi urusan-urusanku dan kau pun harus kembali bekerja."  
Wajah Jaejoong nampak sedih. Ia sadar bahwa yang tolol adakah dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia mau diajak pergi berlibur bersama. Yang sesungguhnya berlibur adalah laki-laki itu. Liburan yang mereka nikmati itu adalah liburan Yunho. "Adakah seseorang yang benar-benar mengenalmu, Yunho?"  
Untuk sesaat Yunho nampak terkejut, "Pertanyaanmu itu benar-benar lucu," balasnya.  
"Tidak, tidak lucu." bantah Jaejoong. "Banyak orang mengira kau adalah playboy. Tapi aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu."  
Yunho berjalan memutari meja tulis, mendekati Jaejoong."Aku seorang yang amat beruntung. Bisnisku itu memungkinkan diriku melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan."  
"Apakah itu alasan untuk wanita semacam diriku? Membina reputasimu dengan mobil-mobil balap? Atau karena usahamu yang baik itu?"  
Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong. "Tidak ada wanita selain dirimu."  
"Tidak ada?" tanya Jaejoong marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak dapat menahan emosinya. "Bagaimana dengan wanita temanmu itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Lilyan. Sebulan yang lalu koran-koran penuh membuat berita bagaimana kau mengejar wanita itu."  
"Lilyan, maksudmu?" Yunho tertawa kecil. "Aku telah mengenalnya semenjak kecil. Keluarga kami adalah sahabat-sahabat lama. Tambahan lagi sekarang ini dia bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Saat ini dia berada di Inggris bersama kekasihnya."  
"Maafkan aku," kata Jaejoong sambil menunduk.  
Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong dan menengadahkannya. "Aku mempunyai sebuah gagasan ada sebuah mobil yang harus aku lihat untuk keperluan kantorku. Oleh karena itu kita akan kembali ke Paris dengan mobil ini. Sesungguhnya aku pun sudah jemu mengendarai mobil ini."  
Wajah Jaejoong mulai cerah seraya mengalungkan di leher Yunho dan mengecup pelan bibir berbentuk hati itu. Barangkali penilaiannya terhadap laki-laki ini salah. Barangkali kepergian mereka bersama ini tidak sekedar berlibur saja. "Wah, ini benar-benar menyenangkan." kata Jaejoong.  
Yunho melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir pukul tiga, kita masih punya waktu untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum meninggalkan kota ini. Kita bersantap malam dulu di Marseille."

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
Daesung keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan celana renang dan berdiri di bawah naungan atap penahan sinar matahari yang ditepi kolam, dan memandang intel yang berada di dekatnya. "Boleh kalau aku berenang sebentar?" pintanya.  
Kedua intel itu saling bertukar pandang sementara Seunghyun berjalan menuju intel-intel lainnya yang telah menjaga kedua pintu masuk itu. Mereka membalas pandangan Seunghyun dan mengangguk, memberi tanda. "Aku kira kau boleh memulainya sekarang," kata Seunghyun pada Daesung.  
Kedua intel itu bangkit sementara Daesung berjalan menuju kolam renang. Daesung berjalan hati-hati untuk tidak sampai menginjak orang-orang yang tengah berjemut di sekitar kolam. Beberapa diantara mereka menoleh ke arah Daesung ketika ia mengeluarkan pelampung plastik yang segera di keluarkannya di atas air. Kemudian ia menuruni tangga kolam dan dengan gerakan kaki menjangkau pelamungnya itu.  
Seunghyun mengawasi orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. "Monsieur, ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya salah satu bawahannya yang paling muda. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, kupikir tempat ini cukup aman. Orang-orang di sekitar sini memakai pakaian renang sehingga mereka tidak mungkin menyembunyikan senjata di balik pakaian mereka yang sangat minim itu."  
Intel muda itu menyeringai, "Pakaian beberapa wanita cantik itu bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan 'senjata' mereka."  
Seunghyun diam saja tidak menanggapi kelakar salah satu bawahannya itu.  
Daesung, yang tengah terapung terlentang di tengah kolam renang, berteriak ke arah mereka. "Sudah kukatakan tadi, Monsieur, tak ada satupun yang perlu kalian khawatirkan. Buktinya sudah tiga hari ini kita keluar dan tidak ada kejadian apa-apa." Ia menyeringai dan kemudian melanjutkan. "Beritahu aku kalah waktu sepuluh menit itu sudah habis, aku akan membalik tengkurap."  
"Baik," jawab Seunghyun pendek. Ia duduk di kursi dekat kolam. Ia akan merasa benar-benar bahagia apabila tugas mengawalnya itu dapat segera berakhir.  
Daesung mengayuhkan pelampungnya itu ketengah kolam. Sementara pengawal-pengawal itu memperhatikan orang-orang yang berenang.

Yunho melihat tingkah-tingkah intel itu dari seberang kolam. Ia melirik kearah Jaejoong yang tengah membujur tengkurap, membiarkan punggung putihnya terjemur matahari dan kedua matanya dikatupkan. Yunho melirik ke seberang kolam.  
Daesung tengah terapung di tengah kolam renang. Secara tidak sadar Yunho meraba pinggangnya, tangannya menyentuh pisau yang disembunyikannya dibalik celana renangnya itu. Serta merta tangannya itu dijauhkan dari pinggang.  
Salah seorang pengawal itu bangkit dan menyerukan sesuatu kepada Daesung. Dengan gerakan kaku Daesung bangkit dan hampir-hampir ia tercebur ketika membalikkan tubuh. Kini ia tengkurap di pelampung plastik itu. Pengawal tadi duduk kembali.  
Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Wanita itu masih tetap berbaring dengan tenang. Yunho bangkit perlahan-lahan mengambil napas dan kemudian menukik ke dalam air. Ia menyelam dengan mata yang dibuka lebar-lebar sementara ia berenang menuju tengah kolam.  
Jaejoong bangkit dari duduk ketika ia mendengar deburan air yang memercik. "Yunho," panggilnya. Tapi yang dipanggilnya itu telah hilang dari pandangan mata, menyelam dalam air dengan gelembung-gelembung air yang timbul di permukaan. Jaejoong mengerdipkan mata dan tersenyum. Yunho ini memang aneh seperti anak kecil, pikirnya.  
Sudah tiga hari ini Yunho terus saja berenang, belajar menyelam ke tengah kolam dan kemudian balik kembali ke tepi. Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul empat lebih tiga puluh menit. Ia mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sudah hampir sore, dan mereka akan segera pulang.  
Jaejoong baru saja memakai lipgloss di bibirnya ketika wajah rupawan Yunho tersembul keluar dari tepi kolam. Mulutnya terbuka menyeringai sementara ia menghirup udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.  
"Apa kau berhasil dengan jarak selammu itu?" tanya Jaejoong tersenyum.  
"Berhasil!" jawab Yunho sambil mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari kolam.  
"Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong dengan nada kaget.  
Sekilas perasaan takut membayang di mata Yunho. Ia meraba pisau yang disembunyikan di pinggangnya. Pisau itu ada, tersembunyi dan dilapisi sarungnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dan kemudian mengikuti pandangan wanita itu yang tengah diarahkan kepadanya. Ia menunduk seraya menangkap handuk yang dilemparkan Jaejoong kearahnya. Serta merta ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk itu. Jaejoong tertawa tergelak ketika Yunho berjalan mendekatinya. "Yunho, kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Pada saat kau merasa bahagia dan puas, wajahmu pasti menyeringai seperti tadi," katanya menggoda.  
Yunho kembali menyeringai puas. Ia memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya berdiri. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah orang jujur dan tidak bisa berpura-pura?" katanya sambil tertawa lalu mengecup mesra dahi Jaejoong.  
Keduanya tertawa dan berjalan pulang.

Intel-intel itu bangkit dan menoleh ke kolam renang. Suara Seunghyun cukup keras untuk sampai ke pelampung plastik itu.  
"Ayo Daesung. Kita kembali. Waktu sepuluh menitmu sudah habis."  
Memang waktu Daesung sudah habis. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Daesung membujur tengkurap, tidak bernyawa, diatas pelampung plastik yang mulai tenggelam perlahan-lahan, wajahnya menindih kaca meneropong bawah air yang terpasang pada pelapung itu. Kenangannya pun telah dibawa pergi bersamanya. Kenangan pada saat wajah Yunho muncul dari dasar kolam beberapa saat sebelum jantungnya di tembusi ujung pisau yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang belum pernah dialami sebelumnya.

Follow me : HandiniKen


	3. Chapter 3

◇DEAD END◇

Main cast: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong  
Author: Handini Ken

PART 3

Jalan raya puncak dihubungkan oleh sebuah jalan utama. Jalan raya itu melewati jurang-jurang dan semak belukar serta pohon-pohon teh yang subur. Pada tertentu ada kalanya kabut menutupi permukaan jalan, membuat para pengemudi harus berhati-hati mengemudikan mobilnya.

Mesin mobil yang tengah dikemudikan Jaejoong itu berdentum-dentum ketika ia menyalakan radio, suara musik memenuhi ruangan mobil. Dari belakang kemudi ia dapat melihat lampu depan mobil yang amat terang itu mulai menyinari kabut. "Kabut mulai turun," katanya.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ingin kupasangkan kap atas ini?"

"Biarlah, nanti saja," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku senang dengan kap terbuka."

Kemudian keduanya diam membisu untuk beberapa saat. Suara pembawa acara memutus siaran musik. "Sekarang tepat pukul sebelas, saat siaran warta berita dari RFI."

Yunho menoleh dan mendapatkan Jaejoong tengah memusatkan perhatiannya ke jalan raya yang berkabut, sementara warta berita mulai dibacakan.

"Dengan terbunuhnya Daesung di kolam renang tadi, pemerintah mengumumkan bahwa perkara tuduhan atas diri keempat gembong sindikat mafia menjadi gagal total. Diberitakan juga bahwa senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh Daesung seperti juga yang telah digunakan untuk membunuh dua calon saksi lainnya, adalah sebuah pisau. Pisau semacam ini memang merupakan senjata kegemaran para pembunuh karena bentuknya yang unik, sangat tajam, dan dapat menyebabkan pendarahan tubuh dalam waktu yang fatal sementara bekas luka ditubuh luar akan merapat kembali begitu pisau tersebut dicabut dari tubuh korban. Pihak kepolisian sangat tergantung pada kenyataan ini dan berusaha keras dalam batas-batas kemampuan mereka untuk memperoleh setiap jejak yang dapat menjurus pada identitas si pembunuh atau para pembunuh."

Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan mematikan radio. "Semua siaran berita sekarang ini sangat membosankan," katanya sambil tertawa. "Yang disiarkan hanya peristiwa-peristiwa pembunuhan dan kejahatan. Apakah mereka tidak dapat mencari bahan siaran lainnya?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Pandangan matanya seolah-olah terpaku pada jalan raya. Melihat ini Yunho tertawa kembali.

"Hei, jangan melamun! Kau sedang pegang kemudi."

"Aku tidak melamun," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir," kata Jaejoong pula nadanya serius.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentang laki-laki yang mati di kolam renang itu. Aku sedang menduga-duga laki-laki yang mana yang dimaksud. Mungkin dia pernah melihatku atau sebaliknya, aku pernah melihatnya."

"Ada-ada saja yang kau pikirkan itu. Mengapa kau memikirkan hal itu?"

Mata Jaejoong membuka lebar, pandangannya tetap diarahkan ke jalan raya. "Seandainya aku dan dia pernah berbicara atau saling sapa, aku mungkin dapat memperingatinya. Aku..., entah lah."

"Kau aneh. Apa yang dapat kau peringatkan padanya? Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan?"

Pandangan mata Jaejoong nampak risau, ia membayangkan orang yang mati dikolam renang tadi.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh. Nah, sebaiknya kau berhenti sebentar. Biar aku yang mengemudi. Pikiranmu yang tidak-tidak itu membuatmu gelisah."

Dengan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Jaejoong menghidupkan tombol lampu penunjuk arah sebelah kanan, mengoper persneling dan menghentikan mobil yang dikemudikannya itu di pinggir jalan. Setelah mobil berhenti ia menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Bagus," kata Yunho. "Aku sudah kenal baik keadaan jalan ini. Disebelah depan nanti ada jembatan sempit."

"Aku tak keberatan kau yang mengemudi. Tapi berhati-hatilah," balas Jaejoong.

"Aku akan berhati-hati," kata Yunho, tertawa, kemudian menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong ke dekatnya dan mencium bibirnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya. Sedikit menyesap bibir bawah Jaejoong. Bibir Jaejoong terasa dingin namun manis.

"Aku tidak peduli sekalipun jika kau adalah si pembunuh itu. Berada di dekatmu membuat aku lebih bahagia dari segala apa yang pernah kualami dalam hidupku ini," bisik Jaejoong sembari menangkup wajah Yunho.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memang si pembunuh itu?" tanya Yunho, tak kuasa menahan perasaannya. Kembali Jaejoong menatap kedua mata musang itu, kali ini dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ah, kini kau yang bersikap bodoh."

Suatu perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam dirinya. Barangkali kalau wanita yang berada di depannya itu tahu dan dapat mengerti, perasaannya tidak akan jadi begitu hampa. Mengapa justru dirinya yang harus menanggung perasaan semacam itu?

"Mungkin aku memang si pembunuh itu," katanya perlahan.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong tersenyum. "Mungkin juga beratus-ratus orang lainnya. Yunho, kadang-kadang aku berpikir kau sama gilanya seperti aku."

Yunho tertawa dan keluar dari mobil. Ia berjalan memutar, menuju pintu dekat kemudi. Dari sisi pintu ia lihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan lipstik dan mulai memoleskan bibirnya.

"Tolong, beri aku sedikit cahaya, aku khawatir polesan lipstik ini acak-acakan jadinya," kata Jaejoong khawatir, tanpa menoleh.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Ia merasa bibirnya dingin, membeku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pandang?"

"Dirimu," jawabnya tegas. "Kau memang sangat cantik."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Pujianmu itu patut diberi imbalan sebuah ciuman lagi sebelum aku memoleskan lipstik ini."

Yunho membungkuk dari sisi mobil dan menciumnya. Kali ini agak lama dan mesra. Keduanya saling menikmati dan menyesapi rasa yang luar biasa melebihi rasa anggur Sud-Ouest.

"Yunho," bisik Jaejoong. "Aku khawatir aku sudah begitu tergila-gila padamu sehingga aku benar-benar tidak peduli apakah kau memang yang membunuh orang-orang itu."

Yunho meluruskan badannya kembali sementara Jaejoong mulai asyik memoleskan lipstik di bibirnya. Ia memandang ke arah wanita itu, mengawasi bagian lehernya yang putih, tepat dibawah lekukan rambutnya yang terurai lepas. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, telapak tangannya lurus dan kokoh seperti pukulan karate. Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali melakukan tindakan itu. Wanita itu tahu terlalu banyak tentang dirinya. Korban demi korban berjatuhan di depan hidungnya. Tangan Yunho mengayun menghantam tengkuk Jaejoong.

Lipstik di tangan Jaejoong terpental, bagaikan butir amunisi yang ditembakkan, menghantam dasbor. Jantung Yunho berdebar keras ketika ia mengawasi ke arah Jaejoong yang tertelungkup di gagang kemudi mobil.

Follow me : HandiniKen


End file.
